The Bow Meow's lament
Obtaining Talk to Soki at (7,-16). You must be at least level 2 to take this quest. Step 1 : Some mimilk for a Bow Meow ; Description : Bring some mimilk for the miserable Bow meow ; Objectives : Bring to Soki: x1 Mimilk ; Rewards : 220 XP Acquire 1 Mimilk and talk to Soki to complete this step. Step 2 : Some foofood ; Description : Get some information from people you'll meet about what a medium-sized Bow Meow does eat. And bring a bit of food to this Bow-meow. ; Objectives : Get information and bring food ; Rewards : 220 XP Acquire a Gudgeon, Grawn, Tofu egg or other food a Bow Meow pet eats, then talk to Soki to complete this step. Step 3 : A bow meholy walk ; Description : Take the bow-meow for a walk into town ; Objectives : Discover map The small park Discover map Florist lady Discover map Fish fair Discover map Initial place Take the cat, go for a walk and then come back ; Rewards : 220 XP Talk to Soki and agree to take him for a walk. You will move off the map in a cutscene and acquire the following character Soki (item). Visit the small park (3,-18),the florist shop (-1,-20), and the fish fair (0,-18), in turn. Then return to (7,-16) to complete the walk with a quick cutscene, also losing Soki (item). Talk to Soki again to complete this step. This part of the quest is sometimes very buggy. The game doesn't always update the quest when you reach the correct map location. When you go to the small park (3,-18), you should see a "Quest updated"-message in the status window. If this does not happen, log out and log in again while standing in the park with Soki. Also try moving to an adjacent map location and come back to the park again. Step 4 : Bow Meow hero? ; Description : Find out how this frail Bow Meow could be considered as a hero by its partner. ; Objectives : Search and bring back what will turn Bow Meow into a hero ; Rewards : 1040 XP Acquire 1 Moumouse and talk to Soki. The easiest way is by completing the first step of the quest Poor Twitwi. Watch the cutscene ending with walking off the map to complete this step and the quest. Note: You do not lose the Moumouse, you just need to have one in your inventory. Note: If you don't have money to buy a moumouse or don't find any Mice you always get when you kill the mice in Grannys basement for the quest "Poor Twitwi" Completion When you return to the screen, Soki and Aida are sitting together as a couple. Isn't that cute? Add It Up Here are the final totals of everything earned if you finish the entire quest. :1700 XP Here are the final totals of everything you must buy or otherwise aquire to finsh the entire quest. :1 Mimilk :1 Bow Meow food (Anything the pet will eat) :1 Moumouse (Will not be lost) Category:Quest